Emyris Bayne
'Emyris Bayne', currently known as "'the Acolyte'", is a 425 year old Mahjarrat Half-breed character created by the player of the same name on May 28th, 2012. He was raised Guthixian by his mother in Taverley, his past professions spanning from druid to assassin to leader of Burthorpe back to assassin and finally to a spellsword. After his exile, he is eager to forget about his past as an assassin-lord and mercenary. Biography Birth Omnistixx drew his staff. "Leave, Tyrannus; you shall not take my sister's child today, or any other day." Elizatrixx looked up, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she lay in the cot, ready to give birth to Tyrannus's half-breed bastard son. "Omnistixx, is it?" Tyrannus murmured, "In another age, I would have respected your courage to stand before me, I may have even requested that you may join me. But that was then, and my son is about to be born. Stand aside and I shall not render your head from your shoulders." Omnistixx gritted his teeth. "Do. Your. Worst." Tyrannus smirked. "Alright then." He swung his battleaxe at Omnistixx's neck, decapitating him. Elizatrixx screamed in pain and horror as her brother's severed head rolled across the floor. Tyrannus glanced over to her before making his way over. "Now we may both see the perfect Assassin enter Gielinor together, as it was meant to be." Elizatrixx grasped a teleportation tablet from her robes, holding it firmly it her hand. Tyrannus howled with laughter. "You do not believe that you can escape from me, do you?" Elizatrixx winced in pain. "No...but I can do this..." She swung the teleportation tablet at the head of the Mahjarrat. "By Zamora--" Tyrannus's blood spewed across the room and Elizatrixx's robes as he fell over, dead. She winced and cried out in pain for a last time before hearing the sound of her newborn son crying. She looked down to see a gray-skinned child. She laid back in the cot, breathing heavily. She had brought their child into the world, but would not raise him as Tyrannus's child. She would raise the newborn as her own; as a druid. Early Life Emyris was raised as a druid and as a Guthixian by his mother, learning of herblore, summoning, archery and magic from the druids around him. He was often ridiculed by the others in the town for his strange appearance, though he soon became respected, though envied, for his abilities as a mage and druid. His mother had informed him of what his father was; a being known as a Mahjarrat. She knew that they were powerful, but had no idea what exactly they were. This sparked an interest, perhaps even an obsession for Emyris, to find out as much as he possibly could about his father and the other Mahjarrat. As he delved deeper into the lore and history of the Mahjarrat, he came to understand where his abilities originated; his knack for magic, his strange appearance, his knowledge of how to fight well despite the fact that he had only fought others of his age; all became apparent to him. He soon learned that, as he became older, his visible appearance would not change, at least not until a few years passed by and he would look only a little older. Soon, Elizatrixx grew ill and old, dying and leaving Emyris alone in the world. He decided to travel the world, a bane to all unfair or unjust; this resulted in the surname of "Bayne". Emyris woould wander the world for decades, centuries even, learning the customs and languages of the lands he had visited. Wanderer Mumford Moncrieff During his years traveling, Emyris found himself in Morytania, where he met Mumford Moncrieff, a young werewolf with no wish to slaughter the innocent. Emyris escorted the young werewolf out of Morytania, exorcising Zamorak's hold over him at a nearby chapel. Afterward, the two became allies and friends, Mumford acting as an agent and spy for Emyris. A Short-Lived Engagement Along the way, he decided to visit the Elven lands of Tirannwn, where he met and fell in love with a beautiful, but stubborn and easily frustrated half-elf by the name of Aewynn Vyras. Emyris stayed in Tirannwn with Aewynn for several years, learning the ways of the elves and deciding to marry Aewynn. However, Aewynn's father despised Emyris for the fact that he was part human and part Mahjarrat. He launched himself at Emyris, of whom had taken out his dagger in self-defence, accidentally killing the old elf in the process. Aewynn entered the room cheerfully before seeing her deceased father in Emyris's bloodied hands. Emyris tried to explain, but Aewynn herself drew her bow, telling him that if he did not leave, she would kill him where he stood. Emyris fled, now being chased by Aewynn, of whom became a Mahjarrat hunter to that she may finally kill Emyris for the apparent murder of her father. For decades after, he fled from Aewynn's grasp as he met and befriended many others in his travels, such as Salazar Storm, a Monster Hunter and "Keeper of Morytania" as well as the perplexing and thought provoking vampyre known as Serana. Lunaera During his decades as a wanderer, Emyris came across another of his background and creed in the marshes of Morytania; an Elven-Mahjarrat halfbreed known as Lunaera Xear . Emyris took immediate interest in Lunaera, being that she was the only one thusfar that shared his heritage. Soon, he and Lunaera became allies, friends even. However, despite their similarities, their differences took their toll. Emyris valued his humanity and human heritage, whereas Lunaera valued her Mahjarrat half. Despite their debates, they remained close for the time being, occasionally coming across one another throughout their travels. The Assassin Called Acuz One day, as Emyris drank his fill in the Rising Sun Inn, he came across someone that would play an important part in his future; an assassin by the name of Wolf Acuz. They discussed their methods and terminology of their work, eventually deciding to work together so that they may rely on one another for assistance when needed. Lunaera disliked Wolf instantly when she was introduced to him by Emyris, claiming that he was too loud and foolish to be a valuable asset or ally. Despite this, however, from that day on, Wolf and Emyris knew that they could depend on one another for support when needed. Humanity Over Strength A hawk came dawned down from the trees as Emyris walked through the forest near Falador, fluttering in place in front of him a bit before flying off. He shook his head a bit, bewildered, before pressing on. He heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He drew closer so that he may investigate. He felt something at the back of his head, turning to see a crossbow pointed at his brow. "Hello, love." Emyris sighed. "Aewynn." The half-elf chuckled a bit. "I'd enjoy killing you, Mahjarrat, but I have something better planned for you..." Emyris was taken to Port Sarim, where he was imprisoned so he may await a painful and public execution for the supposed murder of her father. He sat in the corner of his cell for hours before seeing a figure in the doorway of the prison. He squinted, soon realizing that the figure was Lunaera. "Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day that Emyris Bayne would be caught by some petty Mahjarrat hunters." Emyris chuckled. "Good to see you, too, Luna. So, did you come to say hello or were you planning something else?" Lunaera began to utter a few words, causing a portal to open within the cell. "I'll see you on the other side, Emyris." Emyris nodded before entering the portal. He came out a few moments later, seeing Lunaera at the end. "Thank you," he said, "I haven't broken out of prison in quite some time." Lunaera laughs a bit. "Well, don't mention it. So, where will you go from here?" Emyris shrugged. "Most likely Karamja, I should lie low for a bit anyways. Or, you know, you can always come with me." Lunaera raised an eyebrow. "Come with you?" Emyris drew closer. "Yes. I have always found myself...well...smitten with you...and this could be our chance to escape the sight of both humans and Mahjarrat alike..." Lunaera shook her head, backing away. "No...I serve my father...as you should." Emyris shot her a look of surprise. "Join the Mahjarrat? Never. I mean, I was raised human, and the Mahjarrat have never done anything for me. Why would I serve them?" Lunaera sighed. "I suppose that this is where we leave one another, then. Goodbye, Emyris Bayne." She begins to leave. "Luna..." she looked back as Emyris took his dragonbone flute from his pack, tossing it to her. "This was my mother's...will you take care of it for me?" She caught it, eyeing it emotionlessly before leaving without another word. Crawling Back For months on end, day and night, Emyris thought about Lunaera, wishing that he may meet with her again. He then set off with Wolf Acuz to Morytania, where he and Lunaera first met. When they managed to get to Morytania, they found Lunaera, along with her loyalists, pooling in Canifis. Emyris began to grovel, begging for her forgiveness, much to his own surprise. She looked down to see a wounded adventurer, begging for help. She thrust her spear into the adventurer's side, leaving her for dead. Emyris shook his head, horrified that he had done nothing to stop Lunaera. He cursed her before picking up the adventurer, making his way out of Morytania with the wounded adventurer and Wolf. The Egg Months had passed since Emyris had last encountered Lunaera and had dubbed her as "The Manslayer". He went to the Rising Sun Inn so that he may drink his fill, ashamed that he had become soft for Lunaera. He looked behind himself and found, to his surprise, a dragon egg was resting upon the table behind him. Several cracks appeared on the surface of the egg, causing it to fall apart completely, revealing a crimson-colored baby dragon. The dragon drew closer, nuzzling up to Emyris. Emyris smiled as he stroked the dragon's scaled head and neck. To his surprise, Emyris soon learned that this dragon was telepathic, informing Emyris that its true name was Eragon. Emyris, though sceptical of a telepathic dragon, resolved to keep it, teaching it all it needed to know in order to survive. Burthorpe The Claws of Peace Months after having recieved and having taught the dragon Eragon, Emyris took him to Taverley. It was then that they saw them; men clad in steel armour known as "The Claws of Peace". Eragon, against Emyris's wishes, approached them, begging to join them. Emyris tried to stop Eragon, but was drafted in. He sent messages to a few friends, asking for assistance. Three friends had soon arrived to liberate him from "the Claws"; the Assassin Wolf Acuz, the monster hunter Salazar Storm, and the vampyre Serana. The three also "joined" the Claws as a part of their plans to free Emyris. In the midst of one of their battles, Emyris and the others escaped, leaving Eragon and the Claws behind. However, as a result, Emyris and the others were dubbed as deserters and enemies of Burthorpe. The Battle of Burthorpe Emyris and Wolf were forced to build an army of rebels and dissidents, among them being Mumford, the young werewolf from nearly a century before, and Daniel Umezawa, of whom soon became a trusted ally, to assist them in ending the Claws' reign over Burthorpe. Once they had rallied enough men for their cause, Emyris and Wolf set off for Burthorpe. The battle only lasted for a few hours, being that their forces overwhelmed the Claws nearly Five-to-One. Many of the surviving Claws retreated, the dragon Eragon among them serving a spy of Emyris's. Patriarchs of a Reborn Kingdom After the battle, Emyris and Wolf sat themselves as the patriarchs of Burthorpe, their rule becoming known as "the Rebel Diarchy". Soon, they met a man by the name of Varis Knives, a merchant of whom had been present at the battle. They organized the new government, seating many of the Generals of the battle as leaders of certain divisions, including Salazar Storm as the leader of the Burthorpe militia. Several allies immigrated to Burthorpe within hours, including Serana. However, another came to Burthorpe from time to time; Lunaera. Eventually, Lunaera asked that the two may start again and forget about their past differences. Emyris was more than glad to accept her proposal, but the others saw this as a weakness. Emyris and Wolf's reign over Burthorpe was marked by constant warfare between the remaining Claws, as well as "The Order of the Equillibrium", led by a shrewd man known as Isaac Alvaro. Two days had passed since they had first gained control over Burthorpe when a peace agreement was struck between them and the two Orders; they had to elect a definite King of Burthorpe and Wolf Acuz would need to be removed from any high offices that he held. A vote between Emyris and Varis was cast by the Burthorpe high Council for the title of King of Burthorpe. Emyris had three of the votes, including the votes of Serana and Salazar, but Varis ultimately won with five council votes, and hence became the new ruler of Burthorpe. He still offered that Emyris may still be a part of the council, an offer that Emyris was glad to accept. However, he never saw Serana again after that. Betrayal at Burthorpe Weeks had passed by when Emyris had heard of Wolf's return to Burthorpe as the leader of the militia. Wolf sent a message to Emyris, requesting his assistance. He found Wolf at the castle, asking what had happened. He looked over Wolf's shoulder to find Isaac Alvaro, as well as the past leader of the Claws and Varis, of whom watched in horror from a distance. He felt a surging pain through his back, looking down to see the blade of a sword pertruding from his chest. Wolf cast a bolt of fire upon Emyris, burning his face. Wolf murmured that he was sorry for what he was about to do. Emyris closed his eyes, awaiting his end. He opened his eyes again to find himself in a set of ruins near Falador. He laid down upon the ground, looking up to see Lunaera. She gave him a few potions. "Drink these," she said, "They'll help." Emyris did so, his face still burnt horribly as he donned a hood. "Thank you." "Listen to me, Emyris," she said, "Never return to Burthorpe. Please, don't go back." In the weeks after, Emyris donned the name of "Raven", threatening to raise an army against Burthorpe in a vendetta against Varis, of whom he believed had done nothing to stop Wolf, resulting in Varis sending bounty hunters after him he sent two spies, Mumford and Salazar Storm, to gather information on Varis's plans. This mission failed, both Salazar and Mumford barely escaping with their lives. Salazar left for Morytania so that he may watch over the River Salve while Mumford went into exile, leaving Emyris's employ permanently. However, Emyris soon learned that Varis, of whom was at this point the King of Asgarnia, had Isaac Alvaro and the Claws involved executed, but could not execute Wolf, being that Wolf was slain by Lunaera after the betrayal and that Wolf had been controlled by Alvaro. Emyris returned to Varis's court as an ally, though, deep inside, he still resented Varis. The Death of a Dragon After a few months, Emyris was surprised to recieve a message from Eragon. He travelled to the peak of Ice Mountain, where he found the dying dragon, an egg wrapped in his tail. Eragon explained that he had been mortally wounded by the last of the Claws and begged Emyris to care for his egg, of which contained the dragon's unborn child. Emyris looked over his shoulder to see Lunaera. He nodded to her as he took the egg, a tear running down his hidden face as the dragon died. He spoke to Lunaera for a bit about the past before they left the mountain. Emyris left to find a dragon's nest so that a dragon may care for the egg and Lunaera left for the unknown after returning Emyris's flute. This was the likely last time that they would ever see one another. The Order of the Midnight Sun Emyris, or as he would be known, "Raven", decided, to honor his past friends that had died, that he would create an order of assassins and mercenaries in order to protect others from those unjust. This order would be known as The Order of the Midnight Sun. He recruited Daniel Umezawa, one of his Generals from the Battle of Burthorpe, to join him as his second in command. Filial Bonds During this time, "Raven" met and fell in love with a woman named Vera Gaz, the lead herbologist of the Order. They became betrothed, then married, soon expecting a child. Due to the fact that "Raven" was about to start a family, he decided to fulfill a final contract before leaving his life as an assassin behind forever. However, afterward, he returned home to find Vera and their unborn child murdered. He hunted down the man that had killed his family, killing him, but revenge only made him feel worse about the deaths of his wife and unborn child. Resurrection of the Betrayer Some time passed before "Raven" met a fellow assassin with intent to resurrect Wolf Acuz. "Raven" accepted, never recieving closure for the events that occured years before. The cost of Wolf's resurrection was the other assassin's life, but Wolf Acuz did return to Gielinor. "Raven", though happy to see Wolf again, still did not trust him. Soon, Emyris lost contact with Wolf, his whereabouts becoming unknown. The Exile of an Assassin It was a few years after Wolf's revival and disappearance that "Raven" had recieved word of Daniel Umezawa's apparent death. He ultimately blamed himself for his death, as well as the deaths of the others that he knew and cared for over the years. He wanted nothing more than death. However, he could not bring himself to commit suicide, and would rather not die by the hands of a complete stranger. He disbanded the Order of the Midnight Sun permanently before entering exile, traveling into the tundras past the Trollweiss Mountains, where he stayed for several years. The Dawn of the Sixth Age The word of Guthix's death had spread fast across Gielinor, finally having reached Emyris in the Trollweiss Mountains. He knew that if Guthix hat truly died, then the edicts must have been broken; and if the edicts had been broken, then the gods would be able to return to Gielinor. Emyris had to do something, or all that Guthix had worked for would have been in vain. After healing his burns and wounds from years before with the help of the druids, Emyris discarded his title of Lord and shed the name of "Raven", becoming simply Emyris Bayne once more so that he may have a fresh start, hoping that his past as an assassin would only rarely resurface, provided that it were to resurface at all. The Second God Wars The Battle of Lumbridge Emyris reported to the leaders of the Godless so that he may recieve his orders. He and other members of their faction were instructed infiltrate either the Saradominist or Zamorakian forces to that they may gather intelligence and trust from each faction so that the Godless may strike. Emyris was placed on the Zamorakian side so that he may gain information on the followers of the chaos god and what the Godless were up against. He quickly blended in, claiming to be a pure-hearted Zamorakian who enjoyed nothing more than spilling the blood of non-Zamorakian foes. The others liked his enthusiasm, not suspecting that it may be false, and he quickly rose to the rank of Commander, now in charge a group of about four dozen men. However, despite his rank, he was still required to gather divine tears of Guthix himself to increase the chaos god's power. Emyris, being given no other choice to avoid this morally degrading and ghastly duty, was forced to gather the tears of the god that he had once loved. For a time, Emyris was ordered to leave the battleground to seek out tears in other places of the world. As he traveled far and wide, his ship was hit by a storm at sea, causing his ship to wreck, leaving him as the sole surviver. He discovered a port, of which hapened to be owned by Khione Nocte. He unknowingly tresspassed, and encountered Khione, of whom was infuriated to find him there. Emyris offered to leave, but was informed that the port was under quarentine, and was forced to stay for a few weeks. Eventually, after the quarentine was lifted, he and Khione parted ways on better terms than when Emyris had entered, now being that they were allies. It was not long until the Battle of Lumbridge came to a close, Saradomin as the victor and Zamorak as the defeated. However, Zamorak's demise was not yet at hand and he escaped with one of his generals. The Saradominists and Godless were both pleased at Zamorak's defeat, but Emyris feared that this was not the end of the gods' vendetta against one another; the second God Wars had just begun. Personality Emyris is generally compassionate, though if he or those he cares about are threatened, he will fight mercilessly. He can be humorous at times, prefering to embrace his human side by showing emotion. He can be quite stubborn at times as well and may hold a long-lived grudge against others who have done him wrong. Many call one of his race things such as Halfjarrat or, though not as common, Hujarrat. He finds these terms annoying. Being a formerly Guthixian member of the Godless, he despises all gods that use their followers as pawns, such as Saradomin, Zamorak and Bandos, but believes that if a god shows compassion and care for their followers, such as Seren and Armadyl, and do not treat them as pawns, they may very well have a place in Gielinor. If either Seren or Armadyl win the second God Wars, Emyris would not see it as a failure by the hands of the Godless, but as a victory. Physical Appearance Facial Emyris has pale, grayish flesh and red eyes, the whites of his eyes being pitch black, accompanied by a somewhat gaunt face. Emyris has three jade-colored gemstones embedded into his forehead; while the two outside gems are ovals, the central gemstone is in the shape of Guthix's tear. However, while he uses illusion magics to mask his inhuman appearance, the gemstones on his forehead are no longer visible, his flesh is still quite pale, his eyes appear to be that of an ordinary human with gray irises. His face does not appear quite as thin and more healthy in his so-called "Illusion Form". However, in both cases, he has black hair and a short black beard and appears to be somewhere in his mid- to late-30's despite actually being 425 years of age; this is due to his slowed aging from his Mahjarrat blood. Bodily/Physique Emyris is 6'9 and rather muscular and agile in build, and is quite thin, almost lithe, his Mahjarrat bone structure and muscular physique mostly contributing to his overall weight of 257 lbs. He retains his height, bodily physique, and the dark blue triskellion shaped birthmark on the back of his neck even when using his limited illusion magic to mask his true appearance. Skills Social *'Charisma- '''Emyris is quite charismatic, being that he was able to run an Order of Assassins and Mercenaries for a time. However, he is not cut out for leading large masses of people, such as kingdoms or even armies, being that he is not the best of strategists. *'Multilinguality- 'Emyris knows the following languages: Common, Kharidian, Limited Elven, Limited Dwarfish, Fremennik and Karamjan. Physical *'Strength-''' As Emyris is half mahjarrat, he is quite strong. *'Agility-' During his years as an assassin, Emyris has become quite agile. *'Teleportation-' Emyris is gifted with the ability of short-range teleportation. *'Memories-' Emyris is able to look into and/or take memories from others so that he may use them to his advantage by impersonating that person or by simply removing their memories of an event. Personal Inventory Weaponry *"The Midnight Sun" blade Magical Items *Wand Crafted from Splitbark *Spellbook Miscellaneous *Elizatrixx's Flute Relatives Mahjarrat Tyrannus *Relation: Father *Race: Mahjarrat *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Teleportation Tablet "Accident" Ma'dran *Relation: Uncle *Race: Mahjarrat (Believes Himself to be Human) *Status: Alive, whereabouts unknown Kathlaron *Relation: Uncle *Race: Mahjarrat *Status: Unknown, Supposedly Deceased Human Elizatrixx *Relation: Mother *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Undefined Illness Omnistixx *Relation: Uncle *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Beheaded by Tyrannus Vera Gaz *Relation: Wife *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Murdered by Unknown Assailant Aela Gaz-Bayne *Relation: Unborn Daughter *Race: Human (1/4th Mahjarrat) *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Murdered by Unknown Assailant Titles (Pre-Exile) Shown here are all titles that Emyris Bayne achieved before his exile. (Note: All titles are in chronological order.) Burthorpe Claws of Peace *Lieutenant of the Claws of Peace *Leader of the Burthorpe Rebellion Rebel Diarchy *Lord of Burthorpe **Member of the Burthorpe High Council King Varis *Hero of Burthorpe **Member of the Burthorpe High Council Order of the Midnight Sun Leading Positions *Assassin-Lord (Head of the Order) **Head of Dominus-Sicarii Subdivision **Head of Magus Subdivision Other Positions *Head Summoner *Head Herbologist (Post-Vera Gaz) Titles (Post-Exile) Shown here are all titles that Emyris achieved after returning from exile. (Note: All titles are in chronological order.) God Wars II Battle of Lumbridge *Zamorakian Commander Trivia *Emyris's favorite color is pomegranate red. *During his years as an assassin, Emyris never showed his face to anyone except for his former wife. *Emyris tries not to get too close to anyone, for he fears that they will die if he gets close to them. *Ever since Varis became a noble, Emyris has always resented him due to the fact that Varis, at least in Emyris's views, used him to get to where he is today. *Emyris's theme may be heard here Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Rangers Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Asgarnia Category:Bastard Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Political Figure Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Misthalin Category:Druid Category:Crossbreeds Category:The Godless Faction